N A N O
by Boule-de-poil
Summary: Recueils. Drabbles. Poèmes. Ou comment un auteur, qui ne sait pas faire de fanfiction correctes, expose ses microfictions, nanofictions ou fictions éclair. Crime juste pour le fun, Mystery car on ne sait pas a quoi s'attendre.
1. S O M M A I R E

**N A N O **: j u s t e . p o u r . l e . f u n

.

Amis du soir, **bonsoir**.

. .

Amis du jour, **bonjour**.

. . .

Amis de la mort, **croque – mort** ;-)

. .

.

**Nano** : qui représente 109 (soit un milliardème de l'unité de badu préfixe du système international d'unités de base ), "**n**".

Si je suis entrée dans l'univers des **fanfictions** ce n'est pas un but expressément précis, mais à cause de quelque chose qui s'est fait naturellement. **Publier**, juste pour le plaisir, pour vous faire apprécier mes textes à vous, cher _public._

Je pense que les _lecteurs_ respectent leurs _auteurs_, je le pense vraiment. Et j'espère ne pas avoir trop d'emmerdes à ce niveau là, du genre : "**Kikoooo j'adore, met la suite**". Je sais qu'il y a bon nombre de personnes avec un **minimum** d'intelligence en ce bas monde, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de **plagieurs**, si vous voyez ne serait – ce qu'une de mes phrases en liberté, prévenez moi, afin que je puisse châtier l'imbécile !

Ce seras tout pour cette petit présentation, qui j'espère ne vous auras point trop laissée sur les dents.

.

.

**S.O.M.M.A.I.R.E**

.

Avant - Coulisses

. .

. . .

. .

.

.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

A la revoyure, cher _public_ ;-)


	2. x Avant  Coulisses x

**N A N O **: j u s t e . p o u r . l e . f u n

.

[ **N** ! **A** ! **N** ! **O** ! Prononcer comme les pom – pom _girls_ ! ]

. .

. . .

. .

Cher _public_,

.

Ici, vous n'êtes pas sur une fanfiction comme les autres, **nan**, mais sur un recueil de fanfictions. Quelle _différence_? Et bien elle est là, cette _douce différence_. Au vu de mon incapacité à finir une fiction correcte **et** régulière, je me suis mise à écrire des petits textes, poèmes, mini – fic . . . toutes sortes de choses, que je ne publieraient sans doute _jamais_, au premier **abord**.

Mais un beau jour, j'eu l'illumination, pourquoi ne pas les **publier**? Dans un _recueil_? C'est là que m'est venue cette merveilleuse idée.

Cependant, j'aime beaucoup faire _plaisir_ avec mes écrits, et je survie essentiellement grâce à une **boulimie musicale**. Je suis toujours en quête de notes **fraîches**. Voila pourquoi ce chapitre est réservé à la demande, et essentiellement au trafic de _playlists_.

**Proposez** cher _public_ ! **Proposez** ! Contez moi votre dernière _écoute_, votre c_hanteur_/_chanteuse_ préférée ! Tout est bon à prendre !

Ceci dit, le fait que vous me faîtes une **demande**, ne veut pas dire que je vais vous octroyer **cette demande** en un claquement de doigt. Je vous laisse le bénifice du doute ! Mais cela peux toujours me donner des idées . . .Dîtes tout à tatie _Bouboule_ ! ;D

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Après mure rélfexion cet Avant Coulisse est sans doute une belle **connerie** :D Mieux vaut que vous passer outre!


	3. A c t e 1 : Vacarme Splendide

**Acte 1** : Vacarme Splendide

.

Aujourd'hui, tu fêtais fin et début de ton avènement. Pieds nus sur la roche, pauvre colombe blessée, tu te mourrais. Comme une conne souriante, éperdue, tu riais jaune. Trois petits hocquets, les trois derniers.

Chevelure au vent, devant le beau gouffre, et ce linceul d'écume que tu voyais d'ici. Déjà d'ici.

Tu te sentais nue au sein de ce relief, vêtu de sa robe couleur prairie.

Quand tu fus en bas, pauvre enfant non – entendue, cadavre de femme décharnée, tu hurlas son doux nom avec tes cris de colombe blessée, accompagnée de la mort sournoise, implacable et stupide.

- **Et la, encore, la faucheuse portait ton doux visage. Sasuke.**

Et là encore, tu hurlas tes derniers cris d'oiseau achevé, pendant que la mer grondait, maternelle envers ses nouveaux occupants.

.

[Mer et fin font disparaître la scène.]

.

**Ino.**

. .

. . .

. .

.

_Playlist_ : **De Palmas** – Le Gouffre

.

Pourquoi? Parce que c'est magnifique, une blonde qui se suicide.


End file.
